Los caramelos no siempre son dulces
by NinoNublada
Summary: Un tonto reglamento, un elfo domestico, dos enemigos, uno de ellos en busca de compañía y el otro rechazando ofertas. DRARRY. Ah, ¡Y muchos dulces!


_Disclaimer: Ni Draco ni Harry me pertenecen son de la grandiosa J. K. Rowling y la W.B. y un montón de empresas más. No hago dinero alguno al publicar esto._

Esto lo escribí hace muchísimo, creo que tenía 16 años. :3 Por cierto, contiene una escena medio fuerte, por eso la clasificación de M. c:

"_Entré por la madera y aparté de tu cara la melena… Y te besé"_

Mecano *J.C.*

"_Hey, sale el sol y aunque ahogado veo el resplandor… Ya me fui, mas sigo en el fondo"_

Porter *Daphne*

"_Me cautivó con su piel desnuda y suspiró, la lágrima que deja caer, él no sabe que es, nunca había visto algo igual"_

Hello Seahorse! *Después*

**Los caramelos no siempre son dulces**

**Por Nino Nublada**

Harry Potter hizo un movimiento circular con la mano que sostenía su varita y dejó caer todas las golosinas que había comprado en Honeydukes sobre el césped, a la orilla del lago que estaba a las afueras del castillo de Hogwarts, pensó que sería una buena idea ir y disfrutar del dulce sabor de los caramelos, paletas, chocolates y regalices de la famosa tienda mientras observaba las pequeñas ondulaciones sobre el agua y los tímidos destellos de luz que el sol provocaba al reflejarse sobre la superficie.

Amaba esos pequeños pero placenteros momentos de relajación, alejado de las interminables peleas de sus amigos y los constantes reproches de Hermione sobre la terrible cantidad de azúcar contenida por las confituras.

Le daba unas largas lengüetadas a una paleta que cambiaba de color constantemente así como su sabor. Le gustaba venir aquí, refrescarse, apreciar el color del cielo y escuchar el suave murmullo del viento al rozar las hojas de los árboles, sentir la textura del césped debajo de sus pies desnudos y tener la corbata floja sin que lo estrangulara todo el tiempo; su camisa la tenía arremangada dejando al descubierto la pálida piel de los antebrazos por la falta de sol, permanecer debajo de la sombra del árbol y disfrutar de la frescura que le proporcionaba el estar tan cerca del cristalino líquido…

Dejó a un lado la paleta y comenzó a abrir una caja con una rana de chocolate, los largos dedos rozaban el pequeño recipiente, dio un fuerte tirón que provocó que la rana saliera volando de la cajita y se estrellara contra la corteza del árbol, lo que causó que la rana perdiera sus dos patas delanteras y una porción de su cabeza, Harry la fue a recoger pero a medio camino pegó un grito de susto al ver que un elfo domestico se aparecía frente a él, y es que ver las grandes orejas y los ojos saltones no era nada agradable y menos aún que se apareciera de la nada y tan cerca de ti que te podría dar un beso, ew, el elfo hizo una gran reverencia que hasta su nariz rozó la punta de las hojas del césped.

-Lamento la interrupción, Harry Potter, señor, - dijo el elfo retorciéndose los dedos en un gesto nervioso y mirando con miedo a Harry, odiaba ese tipo de gestos- pero tengo que pedirle que no coma tantos dulces…

-¿Por qué si yo los he comprado?- Interrumpió Harry molesto.

-Es política de la escuela, nosotros los elfos tenemos ordenado impedir que los alumnos arruinen su apetito con chucherías, Gooby se siente apenado señor pero es orden del director, y tengo que obedecer…

-Yo te ordeno que ignores esa regla y que vuelvas a lo que sea que estabas haciendo…

-No puedo desobedecer la orden del amo Dumbledore,- replicó el elfo.

_Vaya idiotez, _pensó Harry, seguramente Hermione tenía algo que ver con esa estúpida regla y había escogido al elfo más testarudo de todo Hogwarts para esta tarea. Hermione siempre tenía que entrometerse y hacer las cosas más aburridas. Ella y su P.E.D.D.O.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para saltarme esa orden?- No tenía otra opción, ahora negociar era su último recurso, no iba a desperdiciar este momento de paz sólo por infringir una tonta norma en el polvoriento reglamento de Hogwarts, ciertamente era una escena extraña, el elfo bajó la cabeza como si estuviera recordando algo, juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos. _Los elfos sí que son raros _pensó,pareciera como si la pequeña criatura estuviera rezando. Harry se removió en su lugar, le ponía nervioso verlo tan concentrado.

De repente el elfo abrió mucho los ojos y saltó como si estuviera muy feliz.

-¡Gooby ha encontrado la respuesta señor!- dijo el elfo con emoción.- Gooby es feliz porque puede recordar todo lo que le dice el amo Dumbledore…

-Si, si, ya dímelo- Harry lo interrumpió impaciente, ya estaba al borde de la desesperación y el pequeño frente a él no ayudaba mucho.

El elfo bajó las orejas en un gesto de espanto, y tímido dijo:

-Hay una excepción en la regla señor, y es que no se le impedirá comer los dulces que quiera, siempre y cuando el joven los esté compartiendo con alguien. - Recitó el elfo casi de memoria.

_Genial_, ahora tenía que compartir sus dulces y no quería hacerlo, por eso se había alejado de sus compañeros en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y de las temibles garras golosas de Ron Weasley. Harry soltó un bufido y lanzó aire por su boca hacia arriba despeinando un poco el flequillo que le caía por la frente y le cubría un poco los ojos. _Piensa, piensa, _se dijo a sí mismo. _¿Qué persona sería la ideal para compartir mis dulces?_

Harry recargó la espalda en el árbol y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre una de las raíces más gruesas que sobresalían de la tierra, juntó las rodillas con su pecho y las abrazó, puso su barbilla sobre las rodillas y miró al frente con aire distraído. Gooby se movió de su lugar y se puso de pie frente al chico.

-¿Gooby ha dicho algo malo señor? Gooby no quiso ofender al joven, Gooby se disculpa por su impertinencia…

-No, no, no, estoy pensando, espera un momento- Harry se deshizo de los últimos rastros de paciencia y ahora se le veía agobiado. No encontraba entre todos los alumnos a la compañía perfecta para compartir sus dulces sin que lo estuvieran distrayendo de un momento a otro. Descartó a todos los Gryffindors y a uno que otro Ravenclaw, los Hufflepuffs no entraban en la lista siquiera, y ni que pensar de los Slytherins, pero a Harry se le iluminó la cara con deleite al descubrir la forma perfecta de encontrar a un compañero.¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-Tráeme a un alumno para compartir mis dulces,- Harry decía al recordar lo dicho por el pequeño elfo- el que tú quieras y el que te parezca más adecuado, lo traes aquí y después te vas.- Hizo un gesto.- Ahora vete y búscalo.

-Todo a las órdenes del amo. - El elfo desapareció con un sonoro _pop._

Harry apoyó sus mano sobre el árbol y en un impulso se levantó de la raíz y se dirigió a la orilla del lago, metió tentativamente la punta de los dedos del pie derecho al agua e hizo pequeñas figuras moviendo el pie en diferentes formas, levantaba los brazos como fingiendo ser una avión para mantener el equilibrio, observaba las pequeñas olas provocadas por el movimiento de los dedos sobre el agua, le encantaba hacer eso. Unos momentos después sacó el pie del líquido y se volvió a sentar sobre el césped, tomó la paleta que ahora tenía un color verde y un sabor a naranja, el hechizo estaba mal, supuso Harry, la envoltura decía que el color coincidía con el sabor y verde no se relacionaba en nada con el sabor a naranja.

La túnica de Harry descansaba a un lado de los arbustos y los zapatos la acompañaban.

Un sonido de aparición resonó por el aire y Gooby traía consigo a una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Jennifer con la cual Harry no había cruzado nunca palabra, le hizo una señal negativa al elfo y este desapareció de inmediato con la chica y su expresión desconcertada al no saber qué hacía en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts y del brazo de un elfo.

Harry rió al imaginarse a él mismo sentado sobre la hierba, descalzo, y con un montón de dulces alrededor. Sacó otra cajita de ranas de chocolate, se peleó unos segundos con la caja, pero logró abrirla y tomó entre sus dedos la pequeña ranita que removía sus patitas por las yemas tratando de escapar.

Otro _pop_ se escuchó y ante él se apareció la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Draco Malfoy se retorcía atrapado entre una camisa cuyo cuello estaba atorado en su cabeza, sus brazos estaban elevados en el aire tratando de quitarla, mientras lanzaba insultos al pobre elfo domestico y a todo su linaje, quien horrorizado se desapareció y Harry ahogó un grito tratando de detenerlo pero no llegó a tiempo, ahora sí que estaba metido en un problema… Y uno muy serio, Malfoy estaba realmente enojado y lanzaba todo tipo de insultos a las pequeñas criaturas domésticas.

Por fin logró zafarse de la camisa y su expresión de enojo se convirtió en una de asco al ver al ojiverde. Harry se quedó congelado ante la mirada gélida de Draco, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar y no se podía mover.

-Ya sabía yo que esto tenía algo que ver contigo, Potter,- escupió Draco.

-¿Ah?- Fue lo único que Harry pudo articular en repuesta. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? _Demonios. _Tenía a un Draco Malfoy enojado, listo para lanzar hechizos y, por si fuera poco, semidesnudo.

-Cada vez que te veo me sorprendo de la magnitud en tu capacidad verbal, claro que una neurona no puede hacer mucho sola.

-¡Cállate Malfoy! - gritó Harry.

-¿Lo ves? Eso demuestra mi teoría.- Malfoy lo miraba burlón, mantenía la camisa colgada sobre su brazo derecho.- ¿Me mandaste llamar Potter? ¿O a que debo esta desagradable coincidencia? Estaba en el dormitorio de Slytherin cambiándome la ropa y de repente un elfo aparece y me trae ante el idiota-mas-grande-del-universo. Eso se me hace demasiado raro. ¿A ti no?

-Eh…- _Buena respuesta genio, _pensó para sí mismo Harry.

-Ya, en vista que no piensas decir nada más, o algo parecido a eso, me voy…

Draco se alejó lentamente del claro con su playera siendo arrastrada detrás. Harry no sabía qué había pasado, todo había sido tan rápido; se le ocurrió un plan y fue detrás de Draco, lo encontró escondido en un gran arbusto tratando de ponerse la playera y murmurando algo sobre decirle a su padre acerca de elfos locos que llevan a los alumnos ante sus némesis o algo por el estilo.

-Malfoy espera, tengo algo que decirte,- dijo Harry un poco nervioso.

-Oh, ¿ya recuperaste la capacidad del habla?- replicó fingiendo sorpresa.- No molestes Potter, vete a jugar con tus cositas sobre el césped y déjame en paz.

-Sí, digo no.- Harry sacudió la cabeza y el rubio sólo soltó una risita de suficiencia.

-Vaya que estas mal de tu cabeza, hazme al favor de irte antes de que te lance un hechizo, yo no creo que eso te guste demasiado. Ve a hacer el mártir con tus amigos los mini-héroes.

Harry sólo pudo apretar su mandíbula, sabía que eso no era buena idea pero aún así lo quería hacer, no tenía otra opción y además no creía que Malfoy se negara a su oferta, unos dulces de soborno siempre alegraban a muchos y eran el pago perfecto por el silencio.

-Quiero que me acompañes a comer unos dulces, sólo tú y yo,- dijo Harry y después de un momento agregó:- peeeroo, tienes que guardar silencio y mantenerte un poco alejado de mí. O sea que tu bocota la mantengas cerrada,- dijo para sonar un poco más amenazante, pero el intento falló.

Draco soltó una carcajada ante la propuesta _(idiota propuesta) _de Potter, ¿De verdad Potter esperaba que Draco hiciera eso por él? Ja, había que ser muy valientes, o muy idiotas en este caso, para proponerle eso a Draco. Pobre de Potter, de verdad que sólo tenía una neurona en su inútil cerebro, ahora si se la había zafado un tornillo y andaba por el castillo mandando a elfos a raptar alumnos para después hacerle propuestas taradas. Draco YA pensaba que Potter estaba volviéndose loco pero esto sólo confirmaba sus sospechas. Ya sabía que pasar tanto tiempo con la Comadreja y la Sangre Sucia dejaba estragos. Y unos muy preocupantes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar tu oferta?- Replicó Draco.- En verdad creo que te has vuelto loco, aléjate de mí y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera para pelear.- Draco entrecerró los ojos.

Los dos quedaron en silencio por un rato y después Harry lo rompió para mover sus labios.

-Mira, Malfoy, tengo muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de un día de relajación y no pienso compartirlo con mis amigos,- eso no sonaba convincente.- Ya estoy cansado de sus peleas tontas,- Harry se cruzó de brazos- eso es lo único que te pido, que pases el tiempo conmigo ya que si no lo haces los elfos me van a confiscar mis caramelos y no quiero.

Eso había sonado _tan infantil._ Todo sonaba mal cuando estaba con Malfoy. Se oía estúpido.

-Mira que conveniente, ¿Y que gano yo con eso? Porque soportar tu presencia tiene su precio.- Añadió Draco acercándose a Harry un paso.- Y uno muy alto.

-Te daré los dulces que quieras, eso es todo.

-No, quiero… algo más…

-¿Más?– dijo Harry incrédulo.- Te estoy dando dulces gratis Malfoy y de la más alta calidad, ¿que más te puedo dar?

-Un beso.- Harry se puso pálido y Draco se acercó un poco más hasta quedar frente a Harry, se veía amenazante con esos ojos plata al acecho.- Y en la boca, francés y en frente de toda la escuela.- Terminó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya me oíste, ese es mi precio.- Draco ahora se miraba las uñas como si fueran más interesantes que el chico que tenía en frente a punto de romper su mandíbula de tanto apretarla.

-¿Y me dices a mi chiflado?- Inquirió Harry- Mejor vete de aquí antes de que te rompa la cara.

-¡Uy! Mira que miedo me das, ya no te puedes echar para atrás y si no lo haces saldré de aquí y diré que trataste de abusar de mí,- dijo Draco y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro- Después de todo eres mas grande que yo y soy muy buen actor.

_Mentiroso._ Harry no era más grande que él, pero confiaba en que la presión del momento hiciera que Harry se desconcertara.

Harry lo miró con furia.

-Nadie te va a creer, _soy Harry Potter_, ¿Recuerdas?

-Y yo _soy Draco Malfoy,_ idiota, y mi padre tiene muchas influencias.

Los dos se quedaron frente a frente durante un buen rato mirándose con ojos enojados y desafiantes. Draco habló.

-Piénsalo Potter, tú obtienes una tarde libre de tus insoportables amigos, la pasas divino conmigo y yo me libro de Pansy.

-¿Pansy? ¿No es esa tu mejor amiga? ¿Y en serio divino?- duda.

-Sí, ha estado de terca con eso de que debo conseguir una novia,- dijo rodando los ojos.- Y no para de conseguirme citas con cada chica de Sangre Pura que se topa. - Draco estaba serio y miraba hacia el lago con una mueca de preocupación.

-Vaya, supongo que eso es un problema, pero aún así, besarme contigo en frente de toda la escuela,- hizo un gesto señalando al castillo.- Es demasiado para mí. Sí al caso me besaría contigo sólo frente a Pansy. Y será uno muy chiquito, apenas un roce de labios y sin cerrar los ojos.

Draco miró sorprendido a Harry, estaba escuchando mal, porque Potter le había dicho que sí a su oferta, vaya, no creía que aceptara así de rápido. _Potter era un fácil_. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó al escuchar las palabras.

-¿Por qué aceptaste así sin más?

-Prefiero mil veces que Pansy nos vea besándonos, a que todos crean que soy un pervertido por tu culpa.

-Ah.- dijo Malfoy.- ¿Entonces prefieres que te llamen gay?

-No me importa, además Hermione y Ron ya lo saben.

Draco tardó en procesar las palabras dichas por Harry y cuando por fin las entendió sintió que se le iba el aire, no podía creerlo, ¿Harry-El-Niño-Dorado-Futuro-Héroe-Del-Mundo-Mágico_, gay_? Eso sí que era información valiosa y se sintió un poco extraño al entender que Harry estaba confiando en él, eso de alguna forma creaba un contrato no dicho entre los dos chicos y Malfoy (aunque no lo crean) no pensaba romperlo.

Silencio. Harry carraspeó al no obtener respuesta de parte de Malfoy, se movía incómodo y paseaba su mirada del lago hacia el castillo sin reparar en Draco ni un momento.

-Ok entonces, ¿comenzamos? No quiero que pierdas tu tarde por mi culpa.

Harry le sonrió un poco tímido, le señaló hacia el camino de regreso, Draco de alguna manera se sentía un poco más cómodo con Harry, tal vez era la revelación de su secreto tan deliberadamente, o quizás por la repentina confianza surgida entre los dos.

Cuando llegaron al claro, Draco imitó a Harry y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines para quedar descalzo, enrolló los bordes inferiores de su pantalón hasta la rodilla y se dirigió hacia la orilla del lago, metió completamente los dos pies dentro del agua clara y después de un momento se sentó sobre el césped. El agua estaba fresca y al contacto con su piel sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-¿Quieres una rana de chocolate?- le preguntó Harry y le extendió una cajita con la golosina dentro.

-Eso no está dentro del trato, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé, pero quiero dártela, después de todo yo te traje aquí.

-No fuiste tú, fue un elfo,- Draco lo justificó.

-Ah, sí, pero yo lo mandé por alguien y te trajo a ti.

-Entonces no fue tu culpa.- Draco no podía creer que estuviera teniendo un intento de conversación con Harry Potter, cuando por seis años habían intercambiado toda clase de insultos y hasta tenido duelos mágicos en lugares improvisados. Si la prueba de que la vida podía tomar un rumbo diferente en cualquier momento, esta era sin lugar a dudas. Ahora se sentía un poco culpable por la forma en que había chantajeado a Harry anteriormente, no era su intención, pero pensó que esa sería la forma de acabar con el Niño Dorado, y lo único que había logrado era que Harry se confesara y que ahora le compartiera sus golosinas, rayos, eso le hacía sentir como una mierda.

-Perdón por lo de hace rato.- Draco hizo un esfuerzo para que eso sonara convincente, y al parecer había funcionado ya que Harry le sonrió y le lanzó una bola de fuego, así se le llamaban a unas pequeñas esferas color rojo que cuando las masticabas creaban la ilusión de lanzar fuego por la boca, como un dragón.

-No te preocupes, creí que ibas a ser más creativo con tu precio, pero un beso está bien.- Harry se sonrojó al decir lo del beso, demonios, se sentía como un tonto ahí hablando de besos con otro chico, no, hablando de besos con el chico que besaría después. Eso si estaba fuera de lo común.

-Mmm, pues eso fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, Pansy ya me trae harto con sus trampas y citas a ciegas, no soporto a las chicas empalagosas que sólo buscan mi dinero y que ahora me obligan a tener citas con ellas, no es justo. Además prefiero los hombres.

Harry casi se atraganta.

-¿También eres gay?

Draco lo miró entre divertido e incrédulo, sonrió.

-Claro tarado. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué iba por ahí pidiendo besos a los chicos sin más?

-Eh…

-Típico de un Gryffindor, no ven más allá de sus narizotas.- Draco se metió un pequeño caramelo a la boca y lo comenzó a chupar.

-No es eso, es que creí que tal vez pensabas fingir ser gay para que te dejaran en paz, - dijo Harry indignado,- no me puedes culpar, porque eso es _típico _de un Slytherin.

-Buen argumento, eso es _típico _de Slytherin, pudiste haber sido uno muy bueno. ¿Te imaginas? Tú y yo en Slytherin, la mancuerna perfecta, seríamos pareja y follaríamos todos los días…- Harry se sonrojó al escuchar eso- ¿Te molesta que use esas palabras? _Follar, coger, fajar…_

-Shh, guarda silencio,- dijo Harry y su voz ahora sonaba divertida. El dedo que puso sobre sus labios no bajó hasta que terminó la frase.

-Oh, te parece gracioso después de todo, eres un indecente, Harry Potter,- dijo con un tono de falso regaño. Los dos rieron ante el chiste.

-¿Entonces también dices palabrotas?- preguntó Harry riendo.

-¿Se te hace increíble?

-Sí, que raro. Digo, raro en ti que eres la personificación de la elegancia.

Los dos estudiantes bajaron la cabeza un poco avergonzados.

Se rompió el silencio.

-¿Como piensas besarme cuando llegue el momento de pagar tu deuda?- dijo Draco mordiendo una barra de regaliz y estirándola para romperla.

-No sé, pensé que tú me dirías,- susurró mientras peleaba una vez más con una caja de ranitas de chocolate, ¿Por qué hacían que abrirlas fuera todo un reto?

-Mmm, supongo que prefiero un beso apasionado, aunque un beso tierno me encantaría. ¿Te gustan los besos pervertidos?

-¿Cuáles son?

-Esos que después de un momento de lenguas, toqueteos y saliva mezclados hace que te pongas duro.- Draco parecía estar dándole una explicación a un niño pequeño.- A mí no mucho.

-¿Qué eso no es fajar?

-Nop, pero ya dime, ¿cómo quieres besarme?

-Ah, yo pensaba hacerlo como te dije, sólo un roce de labios y un poquito de saliva si tú quieres…

-No, quiero un beso bien, sino Pansy no me va a creer.

Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, ni en sus sueños más secretos había imaginado tener una conversación con Draco acerca de su palabrota preferida, besos y confesiones. Después de todo se sentía cómodo con Draco, y hablar con él en este momento era muy fácil. Le gustaba como gesticulaba con las manos elegantemente, el sonido de su voz y como las palabras parecía surgir una tras otra sin interrupción, como si fuera un discurso ensayado, observaba el modo en que su pantalón dejaba desnudas sus piernas y como su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su regazo, los pies sumergidos en el agua, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar tan rosados y tan perfectos y por último los ojos grises cautivantes e intensos, con las pestañas un poco rizadas sin parecer exagerado.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, tragó saliva y siguió escuchando el discurso de Draco acerca de los besos y Pansy como la mayor perra del mundo.

-…Y la otra vez me dijo que yo parecía una chica por el modo en que me comportaba, como si ella no me hubiera pedido, rogado y suplicado que me pusiera unos vestidos, según ella sólo porque le parecía atractivo como me veía con los tirantes rosas sobre mis hombros desnudos…- se interrumpió al ver que Harry estaba con una cara de bobo.- ¿Harry me estás escuchando?

-Sí, sí continúa.

-No, mejor cuéntame tú algo, no me has dicho nada.

-Es que mi vida no es muy interesante como la tuya.

-Mi vida es un asco, no es interesante. ¿Por qué no me cuentas como les dijiste a tus amigos que eras gay?

-Pues ellos lo descubrieron, no, más bien me descubrieron, una noche en cuarto año ellos no habían regresado de su _cita_ habitual en la Torre de Astronomía, tú sabes a qué tipo de cita me refiero,- dijo como si todo el mundo supiera a que se iba a ese lugar.- Pues entonces Seamus y yo empezamos a jugar a una guerra de almohadas. ¿Cliché verdad? Las rompimos todas e hicimos un desastre porque todas las camas estaban despojadas de sus sábanas, después él se cansó y se recostó sobre mi cama que estaba llena de plumas, yo también estaba cansado por el movimiento tan frenético de mis manos al lanzar los golpes contra él, lo ví acostado y no sabía qué hacer porque ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y parecía estar durmiendo, tú sabes, había todavía plumas volando por la habitación, así que me acerqué y me arrodillé a un lado de la cama, lo estuve observando por unos minutos, le quité una de las plumas que descansaban sobre sus ojos y luego otras que tenía en los labios, como ví que no hacía nada para detenerme le desabroché la túnica para quitársela y en ese momento se despertó. _¿Qué haces Harry?, _me preguntó y le dije que le iba a quitar su túnica para que estuviera más cómodo, removí el último botón y entonces él se levantó para quitársela completamente, se arrodilló sobre el colchón y me hizo una seña para que yo subiera ahí con él y así lo hice, sabía lo que él tramaba y mi corazón estaba muy acelerado porque sabía que eso podría terminar mal, pero mis deseos eran otros y fueron los que dominaron mi cordura en ese momento, ya había experimentado con Ron antes un pequeño beso, pero este fue diferente, fue intenso y casi violento, con excitación. Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos. _¿Es correcto, _le pregunté, Seamus asintió y se acercó más a mi cara, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió, yo salté fuera de la cama al oír el sonido de la cerradura, me encontré con mis dos amigos súper despeinados y con cara de _¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?,_ después de eso Seamus salió por la puerta y empujó a Ron y Hermione hacia adentro, nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato hasta que Hermione habló:_¿Te estabas besando con Seamus, Harry? _parecía que era la noche de las preguntas, levanté la cabeza y asentí, ella se tapó la boca con las manos y Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros, salieron de la habitación y Ron no volvió en toda la noche, creí que los había perdido en ese momento, pero después por la mañana en el desayuno me dirigieron la palabra otra vez como si nada hubiese pasado, tomé eso como aprobación, después de clases tuvimos una intensa charla acerca de mis _preferencias, _que terminó en unas pequeñas risitas tontas y una Hermione curiosa.- Terminó Harry.

-¿Y dices que no es interesante? Rayos, ellos sólo me dijeron que dejara de fingir y que saliera del armario de una vez.- Dijo Draco con tono dramático.- Tienes unos amigos increíbles.- Draco hizo una nota mental para después lavarse la boca con jabón fuertemente.

-Pero ahora me tienes a mí.- Harry dudó ante lo dicho, era muy aventurado comportarse así con Draco, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante el comentario y menos aún al darse cuenta que le estaba ofreciendo su amistad, seis años atrás un Draco, niño de once años, había hecho lo mismo con Harry y él lo había rechazado olímpicamente, ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente en este momento? Sólo que ahora los papeles estaban invertidos y el solicitado era Draco, las viejas rencillas podían sobrevivir a los años y hasta podían fortalecerse, pero no creía que unas horas de amistad cambiaran seis años de enemistad, su relación era un juego al azar.

-Gracias… Harry- dijo Draco y en su voz un dejo de felicidad se entreveía sobre el tono neutro de las palabras.

Le sonrió y Draco le correspondió. Se miraron a los ojos y oyeron el sonido del agua al entrar en contacto con las piedras a la orilla.

Harry tomó a Draco por la muñeca y lo acercó más hacia su cuerpo. Draco sacó los pies del agua y dejó que Harry lo jalara hacia el centro del claro, en medio del césped y entre las envolturas de las golosinas devoradas. Harry lo condujo lentamente, le soltó la mano y con un movimiento pausado se fue acercando poco a poco, muy pero muy lento a Draco. Pudo sentir el olor de su aliento, limón (porque el ultimo caramelo que se había comido era de ese sabor), la fuerza de la respiración y se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba muy agitado. Observó como éste cerraba los ojos ante la proximidad del rostro de Harry al suyo y Harry también cerró los ojos, ya sólo tenían la sensación del aliento contra sus rostros, cálido y con olor a dulces, hasta que sus labios se encontraron tímidamente, con movimientos suaves y con la necesidad de tener más, probar más, _sentir más, _los dientes chocando y lanzando pequeños sonidos al aire, los labios rozándose y transmitiendo señales por todo el cuerpo que indicaban e incitaban a tener más contacto de piel contra piel, sentir la suavidad del otro cuerpo contra el suyo.

Las manos llegaron a sustituir el deseo por algo más tangible, se movían frenéticas por cada uno de los rincones y deseaban desnudarse rápidamente, Harry le quitó la playera a Draco y el rubio desabotonó la camisa del moreno con los dedos de la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda trataba de bajar la cremallera del pantalón, pronto los cuerpos jóvenes se encontraban solamente en bóxers y las manos como los besos buscaba más contacto. Los besos no eran suficientes, había más, pero era terreno blando y caminar por ahí era peligroso.

Se quedaron de rodillas mirándose el uno al otro, observaban sus cuerpos casi desnudos, delgados y con piel suave, expuesta, lista para tocar, sentirla, aterciopelada y cálida al contacto con los dedos y las palmas de las manos. Comenzaron a explorarse, acariciarse y conocer cada uno de los puntos perfectos y los defectos en la piel desnuda. Una vez más las bocas chocaron y los labios, las lenguas y el deseo se mezclaban con la saliva húmeda. Las manos de Harry se movían tímidas por la espalda de Draco hacia abajo y se detuvieron en el borde de la ropa interior, miró a Draco a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso y éste sólo asintió con una sonrisa. Las manos del Gryffindor bajaron lentamente el bóxer de Draco, el rubio suspiro y tembló al sentir las frías manos de Harry sobre la nueva piel expuesta. Los besos se reanudaron pero ahora solo eran tímidos roces de labios, lentos y cariñosos. Draco metió las manos debajo del elástico de la ropa de Harry y los bajó hasta la mitad de las piernas, sus manos se aventuraron hasta quedar posadas sobre la erección de Harry y tocó con la punta de los dedos la pequeña gota de preseminal que brillaba en su pene. Draco retiró su mano de la erección de Harry y en cambio juntó sus caderas provocando que ambos penes se rozaran, los dos gimieron ante la sensación de placer que el movimiento provocaba, el simple hecho de sentir el pene del otro chico contra el suyo era demasiado erótico, la piel desnuda de sus pechos juntos y emanando calor, la enredadera de los brazos acariciando y tocando diferentes porciones de sus cuerpos y la humedad de los labios presionándose juntos.

Draco se recostó sobre el césped y Harry miró la forma de su cuerpo, delgado y con piel marfileña, miró como las sombras y la luz jugaban y creaban formas sobre la piel, el modo en que su cabello caía sobre su frente y como lo acomodaba detrás de la oreja derecha con un elegante movimiento de sus dedos.

Depositó pequeños besos sobre la frente y bajó hacia su pecho, donde con su lengua trazaba un camino empapado de saliva desde su cuello hasta el ombligo donde con su lengua humedeció esa pequeña cavidad. Draco sentía el roce del aire sobre la piel que la lengua de Harry había mojado y dejado rastros de saliva. Harry dio un suspiro y bajó más, esquivó la erección y bajó hasta las piernas, las abrió para tener mejor acceso y comenzó a besar la parte interna de los muslos. Draco gemía y se removía de placer recostado sobre la hierba. Inconscientemente tomó a Harry del cabello y lo jaló hacia arriba, empujó levemente con las manos e invirtió las posiciones, quedó encima de Harry y comenzó a moverse para que sus erecciones se tocaran y se rozaran. Ocasionalmente el pene de Draco se colaba entre las piernas de Harry y el placer de hacer eso, probar el sudor sobre los labios y la sensación de control hizo que Harry tuviera un orgasmo intenso, su semen cayó sobre el abdomen del Slytherin y poco después Draco, ahogando un grito de placer en su garganta, se derramó mezclando las dos semillas sobre su vientre, quiso quitarse de encima de Harry pero el moreno se lo impidió, se sentían pegajosos por el semen que tenían en medio pero el hecho de estar tan cerca, desnudos y en esa posición le restaba importancia a eso.

Unos minutos después el semen se sentía muy frío entre ellos y Harry dejó que Draco se separara.

Se quedaron recostados, boca arriba.

A Harry le gustaba observar como pequeños resquicios de luz se colaban entre la maraña de hojas y ramas y se imaginaba diferentes formas mientras trataba protegerse de los rayos del sol con una mano levantada sobre su cara.

Draco se levantó recargado sobre su brazo y miró a Harry, y sin aviso le dio un beso, bueno, presiono sus labios y luego los separó, le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó por completo para vestirse, convocó un hechizo de limpieza y recogió su ropa.

Los dos chicos se vistieron en silencio, y cuando estuvieron listos se volvieron a recostar sobre la hierba. Las manos hicieron la función de almohadas en ese momento y se posaron detrás de la cabeza, cerraron sus ojos y quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, un momento después las manos se buscaron y los dedos se entrelazaron firmemente.

El Slytherin y el Gryffindor, con los ojos cerrados, trataban de convencerse de que no habían cometido un error y que lo que acababa de pasar era real y no un engaño de sus hormonas adolescentes.

Harry pensó que Draco se había dormido, pero al abrir los ojos, lo encontró observándolo desde arriba, estaba de pie y con una mirada curiosa le dijo que un elfo había venido para avisarles que la cena estaba lista y que ojalá no hubieran arruinado su apetito con las golosinas que habían comido. Harry se levantó y se desperezó.

-Entonces vámonos, tengo hambre.

-¿Hambre? Dios Harry tienes que controlar tus comidas, acabas de comer una tonelada de dulces y aún tienes hambre.

-Sí, lo que tú digas.- Replicó Harry y le sonrió a Draco, el Slytherin se encogió de hombros.- Oye.

-Dime Harry.

-¿Aún quieres el beso enfrente de toda la escuela, en la boca y francés?

Draco rió y empujó a Harry.

-Nadie nos va a creer.

-Puedo hacer que eso funcione,- dijo Harry- y a Pansy se le van a caer las tetas cuando nos vea.

-Eso me encantaría verlo.

Los dos chicos rieron.

**Fin**


End file.
